Terran Union for Schultzism
|- |} |- Overview The Terran Union for Schultzism, called by many of its followers as the Know Nothing Union, was founded in 2734 after the Churches of Beiteynu and Talmoria, headed by Devorah Cohen and Dara Bat-Leeba, agreed to organize the churches beliefs and form an international union, this led to the largest gathering of religions in the history of Terra. In the end, the teachings of Saint H.G. Schultz, Saint Lennon, and Saint Chong were chosen as the best of all of them. The Terran Union for Schultzism supports the Terran Caliphate. Support for Schultzism has risen as result of other religions conservative bias. Schultzism is attracting supporters all over the globe. Beliefs *Regular Meditation *No Dietary Laws, except cannibalism is a GREAT SIN *Marijuana is legal *Abortion is the right of the mother, but should be used sparingly *Reincarnation *Gays have equal rights *Women have equal rights *Adulthood is determined by a test *Alcohol for drinking is acceptable in small amounts *Religion shall not be forced upon anyone Structure The Structure of the Union takes place in a framework of an absolute theocratic republic, in which the head of the Terran Union for Schultzism, the Supreme Rabbi of the Terran Union, exercises legislative power over the Terran Union for Schultzism. Supreme Rabbi Headquarters Majatra - Birahtenyu *Serving Majatra *Supreme Rabbi or Rabbi Colonel Dara Bat-Leeba Headquarters Dovani - Talmoria *Serving Dovani *Supreme Rabbi or Rabbi Colonel Lili Caine Matriarchs Countries or Regions of Countries with established populations of Schulzists are granted a matriarch to lead the faithful within their borders. While the Supreme Rabbi heads the union, the Matriarchs head the national churches. The Matriarchs make up the Matriarchate, the upper house of the Union Legislature. There are three Matriarchs as of 2740: Beiteynu, Barmenistan, and Talmoria. More often than not, these Matriarchs comprise the front runners in the replacement of a deceased Supreme Rabbi. Barmenistan HQ *Serving Barmenistan and Vanuku *Rabbi Colonel Devorah Cohen Beiteynu HQ *Serving Beiteynu, Yishelem, Gran Tadraki, and Pontesi *Rabbi Colonel Dara Bat-Leeba Talmori HQ *Serving Talmoria, Kafuristan, and Al'Badara *Rabbi Colonel Lili Caine Chief Rabbis The Chief Rabbis are senior members of the Union who advice the Matriarch and the Supreme Rabbi and aid the selection of the two upon resignation or death. The Chief Rabbis make up the Chief Rabbinate, the lower house of the Union Legislature. There are a total of 30 Chief Rabbis: *Terran Caliphate: 5 **Barmenistan: 4 **Talmoria: 1 *Majatra: 22 **Beiteynu: 22 ***Fruskila: 6 ***Padrilka: 6 ***Endild: 4 ***Quo'gün: 4 ***Tadraki: 2 **Pontesi: 0 *Other: 3 Senior Rabbis The Rabbis are to be the teachers of doctrine, the leaders of sacred worship and the ministers of governance. These bishops play an important role in the administration of the individual national churches and the local communities within them, as well as advising the national Matriarch on all matters of faith and administration. External Links *www.terranunionforschultzism.bei/supreme_rabbi - Office of the Supreme Rabbi (Franchise Contact) * www.churchofbeiteynu.bei - Church of Beiteynu * www.churchoftalmoria.bei - Church of Talmoria Category:Religion Category:Beiteynu Category:Pontesi Category:Talmoria Category:Barmenistan Category:Jewish Category:Jews Category:Islam